1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to camping or backyard barbecue equipment, and more specifically, pertains to a new grill that sets up instantly and protects cleanliness of storage surroundings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous means have been proposed for use in outdoor cooking. Individually they all have advantages; but none, so far as I am aware, meet the collective objectives as does the present invention. All require the attention of both hands of the operator to enact horizontal/vertical repositioning relative to the heat source by disengaging/reengaging some form of screw or hooking device. This has obvious disadvantages if the operator's second hand is ocuppied at the time. These engagement locks are usually located unnecessarily near the proximity of the heat source aggravating a potential burn hazard to the operator. Furthermore, prior art monopod types are prone to jamming up on their support post during vertical adjustment due to poor alignment, or in other cases, to burrs developing from repeated uses of locking/set screws. All require an unnecessary amount of effort to disassemble/reassemble in the use/storage cycle. None illustrate any means to transport and store the unit between uses, or do they give attention to cleanliness. All prior arts are unnecessarily uneconomical to manufacture.
These disadvantages of the prior art are evident in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,164 to Van Grinsven et al., which discloses elaborate quantity and kinds of component parts. The Van Grinsven et al. rigid element 19, though vague in detail, appears to require disassembly between uses, and two hands to operate to prevent binding to the vertical post during vertical repositioning.
Likewise, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,279 to White requires excessive attention to vertical repositioning to avoid total collapse midstream and requires two hand operation, and disassembly for transport/storage between uses.
None of the adjustable prior arts provide for tactile detenting to numerous horizontal positions, or do they self-fold flat and compact.